


Dance Lessons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never would have thought that being trapped overnight in Malfoy Manor could be a positive thing, but Snape helps him make the best of what could have been a bad situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's 2010 Kinky Kristmas Fest.
> 
> **Kinks/Themes Included:** first time, half-dressed/urgent sex, rimming, frottage, mutual masturbation, snogging/licking, wall sex.
> 
> **Author's Notes:** Written for by dear Torino10154 as part of the 2010 Daily_Deviant Kinky Kristmas fest. Her prompts included: Snowbound, [first footer](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/First-Foot), and/or cider (aka hard cider), and I tried to fulfill them as best as I could. 
> 
> Thanks to Sevfan for the beta and to all who supported me through the writing of this story.

~

Dance Lessons

~

Harry wouldn’t have put money on ever returning to Malfoy Manor of his own free will. _Yet here I am_. Sighing, he looked around. The place did look better, more cheerful, and the holiday decorations and soft, soothing music being played definitely helped. It had also clearly been redone. _And I suppose not having a mad Dark wizard in residence can go a long way in the cheer department._

“Thank Merlin you came,” Ron said when Harry walked up to him. “I thought it was just going to be me and Hermione here tonight.” 

The place was packed. Harry raised an eyebrow. 

Ron flushed. “You know what I mean. Normal people.” 

“I’m sure I saw Luna somewhere--”

Ron rolled his eyes. “As I said, _normal_.” 

“That lets you out, then,” Hermione said as she joined them. The skin around her mouth looked a bit tight and Harry laid a hand on her arm. 

“Are you all right?” he asked. “If this is making you uncomfortable--”

“I’m fine.” She sighed as they both shot sceptical looks her way. “All right, maybe not fine, but I’m not about to fall to the floor and start shrieking or anything.” 

“I might be, though,” Harry muttered. “This place still gives me the creeps.” 

“Yeah.” Ron linked arms with Hermione. “So we stick together, yeah? No wandering off to strange corridors or down any dodgy staircases. Agreed?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, sure. Like that was going to happen anyway.” 

People started applauding and they all looked towards the noise, which turned out to signal the arrival of the guests of honour. Harry sighed. “Thing is, she really does look happy.” 

Hermione nodded as Ginny, looking radiant in a peach-coloured, sequined gown, descended the staircase, clinging to Draco Malfoy’s arm. 

Their romance, apparently born out of the adversity and pain of the year of terror at Hogwarts, had led to their subsequent courting and engagement. 

It had helped that Lucius Malfoy, who probably would not have approved, had died only a few months after Harry had defeated Voldemort, and that Narcissa had been quick to declare her support for her son’s wise choice in life partner. News of the engagement had made the headlines and the press seemed obsessed with the couple, so much so that Harry was often relegated to the last page, which was honestly fine with him. 

“Malfoy’s still a slick git, though,” Ron muttered. 

“Soon to be your brother-in-law the slick git,” Harry reminded him helpfully, earning himself a glare. 

“Thanks for that.” Ron snatched a goblet of cider off a floating tray as it passed him. He downed it and put it back on the tray, which automatically refilled it. He grinned. “At least they offer a good way to drown your sorrows around here.” 

“I believe you’ll find that the hangover you’ll have tomorrow will be no less severe, even on excellent liquor,” came a sardonic voice from behind Harry. 

_He’s here_! Keeping his face from revealing anything, Harry turned to face the speaker. “Hello, Professor.” 

Snape, looking bloody gorgeous in black trimmed with silvery-green, nodded. “Potter. Granger. Weasley.” Looking around, he smirked. “On behalf of Draco, I’ve been instructed to thank you for attending and making this affair...respectable.” 

“I’m sure it was as respectable before we got here,” Hermione said. 

“Ah, but the presence of war heroes of your calibre makes it the party the season.” Snape gracefully snagged his own goblet from a floating tray. “The rehabilitation of the Malfoy name will take time and effort, and being associated with as many reputable wizards as possible.” 

“Yeah, and my sister,” Ron grumbled, going for his third glass. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “You have doubts about Draco’s feeling for her? While it’s not my place, let me reassure you that he is quite besotted and he’s not with her just because she is attached to a very...popular family, although that does not hurt.” 

“It doesn’t hurt that you’re here either, sir,” Harry observed. “You’re a war hero as well.” 

“Indeed, so you have somehow persuaded the wizarding public.” Snape’s mouth twisted as if to convey his opinion of _that_. “And you are no longer my student, Potter, there’s no need to call me sir.” Amusement flitted across his features. “Not that you ever did.” 

Harry laughed. “Touché. And really, it’s not that I _persuaded_ the public, although I will admit that those _Quibbler_ articles were my idea. The most important people to influence were the members of the Wizengamot.” He smiled as Snape’s eyes narrowed. “Surprised? Well, they _were_ the important ones who had to believe it.” 

“True.” Snape sipped his cider. “Tell me, Potter. Why did you bother? You could have let me go to prison. In fact, you could have let me die in that filthy shack.” 

“No I couldn’t.” Harry shook his head. “Too many people died as it was, I couldn’t let anyone else.” 

Snape inclined his head. “You really are a true Gryffindor.” 

Harry grinned. “Thank you, sir.” 

“You assume that’s a compliment?” Snape was almost smiling. 

“It’s the Gryffindor in me,” Harry replied, enjoying the banter. “I always choose to see the good side of things.” 

Hermione, who had been looking back and forth between them for several minutes, cleared her throat. “It looks like we’re heading into the dining room,” she said. “Shall we?” She held out her arm, silently inviting Harry to take it. 

“Are you sitting with anyone, sir?” Harry asked Snape, who blinked. 

“I had not thought that far ahead, actually.” 

“Not very Slytherin,” Harry said, emboldened by the earlier banter. “How would you feel about channelling your inner Gryffindor and bravely sitting with us?” 

To his happy surprise, Snape nodded. “That would be...acceptable.” 

Snape preceded them into the dining room, and Hermione, grabbing Harry’s arm, delayed him so that they were a few steps behind Snape. “What are you doing?” she whispered as they proceeded into the dining room, which had been set up with a collection of small, intimate tables and a large buffet. 

Harry avoided her gaze. “Don’t you think it’s time we forgive and forget all the stuff from before the war? I bet he’s a nice man when he’s not being a double agent and pretending to be evil.”

“Nice?” Hermione shook her head. “He may not be evil, but I sincerely doubt he could ever be _nice_.” 

“I’m with Hermione on this one, mate,” Ron, on Harry’s other side, hissed. “Think about what you’re doing.” 

Harry _had_ thought about it, actually. A lot. For a long time he’d thought he hated Snape, but after all he’d learned about the man from looking through his memories during the final battle at Hogwarts and after all he’d learned after the war, Harry had realised he’d never known Snape at all. “I know what I’m doing,” he said, tone firm.

“I hope so,” Hermione said as they chose their table and took their seats. It was just big enough for the four of them, lit with a single, flickering candle. The overall effect was quite romantic.

“We’re off to check out the buffet,” Ron announced, clinging to Hermione’s hand. “Be back in a bit.” 

Slipping into the seat next to Snape, Harry smiled at him. “So, what do you think we’ll be having tonight?” 

“Something obscenely expensive and yet delicious, I’m sure.” Snape looked around the room. “This is very unlike the typical Malfoy holiday party to which I have become accustomed.” 

“I guess Ginny’s trying to change things around here,” Harry said. “She’s very...determined.” 

“Indeed.” Snape stared at him for a moment. “You do not seem that disappointed.” 

“About what, si--Snape?” Harry accepted some cider from a passing elf, taking a sip to soothe his suddenly dry throat. 

“About the engagement.” Snape pursed his lips. “Was I mistaken in my assumption that you and Ms Weasley were once an item?” 

“We dated for a while in school.” Harry smiled. “Before I realised I wasn’t interested in girls.” At Snape’s sudden stillness he knew he’d hit a nerve. _Well that answers that question_ , he thought, miserable. “And you didn’t know that. Sorry. If you want to relocate to another table--”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Snape said. “How could I judge you? I’m hardly interested in females myself.”

Eyes wide, Harry said, “You mean you’re--” 

Snape inclined his head. “Indeed. _I am_. You’ll find, Potter, that while the wizarding world is old-fashioned about most things when compared to the Muggle world, this is not one of them.”

Harry nodded. He had noticed that. It had been Ginny who’d first suspected his preferences in fact, and who had helped him come to terms with his own nature. “Yeah, it’s hard to overcome the Muggle upbringing, though.” He grimaced. “If you can call it that.” 

They shared a commiserating look then Snape stood. “Your friends are returning. Shall we?” he asked, gesturing.

The buffet table was laden with all manner of luscious food, from several roast carving stations, being carved with magic knives, an impressive array of savoury sides, every manner of fowl, to a gigantic seafood selection and an entire section of desserts.

Plates piled high, Harry and Snape returned to their table. When they arrived, however, Ron and Hermione, who’d appeared engrossed in an intense conversation, abruptly stopped. 

“Subtle, guys,” Harry hissed as he sat. 

Hermione blushed. “So, Professor, what are you doing now that you’ve given up teaching?” she asked, clearly trying to cover the awkward moment.

“I own and operate a potions shop in Diagon Alley.” Snape smirked. “I do not publicize my business, however. There are still those on both sides who do not approve of my involvement in the war.” 

“Understandable.” Hermione smiled. “Well, if I need any potions I’ll know where to go.” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “You were making Polyjuice as a second year, Ms Granger, I doubt you’ll need anything I can provide.”

She laughed. “Touché.” Setting aside her plate, she stood. “And before I incriminate myself any further, I think it’s time Ronald and I danced.” 

Ron, his mouth still full of pie, blinked. “What?” 

“We’re dancing, Ron. Now.” 

Her tone was firm, and Ron, casting one last forlorn look at his plate, rose to follow her. 

“She has not changed one iota,” Snape murmured as she led Ron away. “She always was a bossy little thing.” 

Harry chuckled. “Yeah.” 

“And you remain a reckless and foolish Gryffindor.” Snape inclined his head as Harry blinked at him. “I hear from Kingsley that you’ve been quite bold in your recent raids on behalf of the Aurors.” 

“I suppose so.” Harry shrugged. “I refuse to let Death Eaters wreak any more havoc, though. Enough people died because I hesitated before. I’m not allowing that to happen again.”

“Seize the moment, hm?” Snape’s gaze sharpened. “A reasonable approach, if sometimes fraught with danger.” 

Harry smiled. _Are we still discussing my job or something else_? “I’m not worried about danger.”

Snape’s thin lips curved into a smile. “As I said, typical Gryffindor.”

They had both finished eating and, feeling restless, Harry rose. “I’m for a walk. You?”

“I thought for a moment that you were going to suggest we dance,” Snape murmured. “It would be good exercise.”

“Er, no.” Harry smiled ruefully. “I’m not the best dancer, trust me.” 

“Oh, I don’t know.” Snape did a slow, thorough perusal of Harry that made heat spiral through him. “I suspect you just need the correct...partner.” 

Mouth suddenly dry, Harry swallowed hard. “Not in public. Maybe if it’s just us you could tutor me--” 

“Fortunately, there are many private spaces in this house.” That Snape was familiar with them went unsaid. 

“Lead on, then,” Harry said, and as Snape spun, his robes flaring about his ankles, Harry tried not to ogle his arse too obviously. 

The magically enhanced music was audible in every room, although it had been somewhat overwhelmed by the chatter of the party guests in the dining and drawing rooms, so when Snape ushered Harry into what looked like a small library, it seemed clearer. 

Looking around, Harry took in the walls lined with bookshelves dotted with comfortable reading nooks and he smiled. “Hermione would love this room.” 

“Indeed.” 

Snape was so close his breath tickled Harry’s cheek. Heart pounding, Harry turned to face him, immediately focussing on those lips that were so close.

“Shall we?” those lips asked and for a moment Harry didn’t understand. 

“Hm?”

“Dance.” Snape smiled. “That is why we came in here, remember? Have you not been paying attention?” 

_To my libido, yes_. “Right. Dancing. Sorry.” 

Snape moved one hand to Harry’s waist and, after placing the corresponding hand on his shoulder, clasped Harry’s other hand to his chest. “Shall we?” he whispered.

Harry nodded and at that, Snape began moving slowly, leading the dance which had suddenly taken on a sensual quality. It was better than he remembered it being with Parvati. For one thing, Snape wasn’t hissing commands, he was leading with his entire body, and the occasional brush of Snape’s thigh was arousing in a way Parvati’s softer body hadn’t been. 

“Your dancing skills appear quite adequate,” Snape said after a moment.

Harry tilted his head up to look into Snape’s face. “As you said before, maybe I just needed the right partner.” 

Their gazes locked and they continued moving, although not very energetically, until they were virtually swaying in place. “You’re adjusting quite well.” 

“You’re a good teacher.” Harry smiled. “Maybe if you’d given dance lessons in addition to potions--” 

“I suspect that would have been a bit too...distracting.” 

Was Snape staring at his lips? Harry licked them, thrilled by the way Snape’s eyes seemed to somehow darken, and how his hands trembled. “So is there another type of dance you could teach me?” 

“I--”

The library door began to open a second later, Harry was pressed to the wall behind the door, his body shielded by Snape’s. 

“Not here,” a female voice said. “Anyone could walk in.” 

The door closed and Harry, panting, blinked up at Snape. “Maybe we should find another place to...dance.” 

“Or we could secure our location,” Snape replied, murmuring a Locking Spell. 

“Just what kind of dancing are you planning to show me next?” Harry whispered. 

“I think you know,” Snape said, lowering his face towards Harry’s. “I imagine even Gryffindors do this sort of...dance.” 

“Yes,” Harry replied just as Snape’s lips touched his. 

He arched up into the kiss, groaning into Snape’s mouth as his thigh thrust between Harry’s legs and he felt the hot press of Snape’s erection. They rocked together, their cloth-covered cocks sliding against each other.

Every scrape of Snape’s teeth against Harry’s skin make Harry’s knees buckle, but Snape had him pressed so firmly to the wall that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Snape began fumbling between them and it took Harry a moment to realise what he was trying to do, but once he did, Harry did his best to assist until their naked pricks were side by side, the brush of flesh intoxicating. Something about the fact that they were still dressed with only their cocks out made the experience even more delicious, and it took only a few moments of rough humping and sliding, with Snape biting kisses into Harry’s neck and jaw before Harry felt his balls drawing up. 

“Gonna...come,” he gasped urgently into Snape’s throat. 

“Then come,” Snape groaned, speeding up the movement of his lips. 

“Ngh.” Harry rocked against Snape as his cock began spurting between them. He clutched Snape’s shoulders as his body shuddered through its orgasm. Snape was still thrusting against him, hot breath gusting onto Harry’s neck. “Come for me,” Harry whispered, licking the fleshy lobe of Snape’s ear. “Please.” 

Snape uttered a low moan and obeyed, coating both himself and Harry with his seed. Trembling, he buried his face in Harry’s neck, gasping as if he’d just run a race.

“That was brilliant,” Harry finally managed. 

“You do seem to be a...better dancer than you think,” Snape said, raising his head to stare down at Harry for a long moment. 

Harry blushed as he tucked himself back into his trousers. “Actually, I was hoping we could have some more practice.” 

Snape paused in readjusting his clothes. “Indeed. Well, I believe that can be arranged.” 

Just then the doorknob rattled and Snape, who had been lowering his face to Harry’s, straightened up. Undoing the Locking Spell, he moved away from Harry just as the door opened and Hermione burst in. 

“Harry! There you are! Thank Merlin we found you.” 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, refastening the top button on his shirt. 

Hermione skidded to a stop, her face flaming as she looked back and forth between Snape and Harry. 

Ron, behind her, seemed clueless. “The storm’s really bad, mate,” he said. “People have been leaving early but the Floo system is down now, and Apparating during a snowstorm, as you know, is dangerous, so we’re basically snowbound.” His eyes narrowed as he assimilated the scene. “And why did you wander off, anyway? We agreed to stick together tonight, remember?” 

Harry coughed. “I wanted to dance, and you know I’m pants at that,” he said. “So Snape gave me some...pointers.” 

“I’ll just bet he did,” Hermione muttered. 

“Oh.” Ron shrugged. “Anyway, Ginny and Malfoy say they have enough rooms to put everyone up for the night, but they’re going fast.” 

“Oh. I guess we should go and reserve one, then.” Harry shot a look at Snape, who had his back turned to them. “Right, Snape?”

“Indeed. I should go and assist Draco,” Snape said, abruptly moving towards the door and exiting the room, robes swirling behind him.

Once he was gone, Hermione clasped Harry’s arm. “Are you sure this is a good idea? I bet we could get out of here if we really tried--” 

“And risk being Splinched?” Ron rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not leaving.” Harry linked arms with Hermione. “Not when I’m so close.”

“Close to what?” Ron asked, clearly confused as he looked back and forth between them.

“I’m just worried for you. He can be...cold.” 

Remembering the way Snape’s touch had set him on fire, Harry shook his head. “Trust me, he’s anything but cold. I’m positive, Hermione. He’s...what I want. Now come on, let’s see what’s going on.” 

“Wait, who is?” Ron asked, trailing after them. “What are you two on about?” 

When they got back to the main drawing room Draco and Ginny were still assigning rooms. “Oh, Potter, you’re still here.” Draco frowned at his parchment. “We may have run out of rooms, I’m afraid--” 

“There’s this one.” Snape, standing behind Draco, pointed to a spot on the parchment.” 

“Yes, but that one’s--” Draco turned to look at Snape and they had what seemed to be a silent conversation. “Ah, I see. Well, Potter, you’re in luck. You’re assigned a private room in the green suites.” 

“Thanks.” _I think._ Harry watched as Ron and Hermione were assigned a room together, he assumed because they were an engaged couple. 

“Right, that’s it. Everyone has a place to sleep.” Draco sighed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to give the elves some instructions for tomorrow. Oh, and I’ll get someone to show you to your rooms--” 

“As you’re busy, Draco, I can take them,” Snape offered, tone smooth.

Draco paused, smiling. “Of course you can. Thank you.” With that, he left.

Ginny, smiling, hugged Hermione before patting both Ron’s and Harry’s shoulders. “Good luck tonight,” she whispered to Harry on the way out behind Draco.

Harry blushed. Did everyone know he had a plan?

“Good luck with what?” Ron asked Hermione, who rolled her eyes. 

“Later,” she muttered. 

“I’ll show you to your rooms,” Snape said. “This way.” 

After leading Ron and Hermione up the stairs and depositing them before a set of double doors - all the while with Ron whispering to Hermione - Snape led Harry down another hallway. Just as he turned to corner, Harry heard Ron’s shout, “Harry’s doing what?!”

Face burning, Harry snuck a look at Snape, but his face was set. Another few corridors and Harry was thoroughly lost. “Are you sure we’re still in Wiltshire?” he joked. 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Quite. And here’s your room.” 

“Oh.” Harry reached for the doorknob. “So, this is goodnight, then?” he asked, tone soft. 

Snape inclined his head. “It could be,” he said. “I am in the next room, however, so if there is anything you wish to...discuss with me, you need only open your connecting door and knock.” 

“Connecting-- Oh!” Grinning, Harry practically darted through the door. “Goodnight.” 

“I certainly hope so,” Snape said before moving towards his own door. 

Harry glanced around, absently noting the decor and that the bed was already turned down. To his chagrin, it took him about a minute to find and unlock the connecting door. As he swung it open, Snape moved through, pulling Harry into his arms and kicking the connecting door closed with his foot. “For a moment I thought you had changed your mind,” he murmured into Harry’s hair. 

Harry, arms wrapped around Snape’s neck, closed his eyes. “Sorry, I opened it as soon as I could...” The rest of his words were cut off as Snape dipped his head and snogged Harry thoroughly.

One second Harry was clothed and the next he was naked, his body pressed against Snape’s equally naked one. Wasting no time, Snape slowly backed him into the bed, sending him sprawling with one push. The feral look in Snape’s eyes made Harry moan as he crawled backwards even as Snape prowled forward on hands and knees, straddling Harry. “Now,” he said, as if continuing their earlier conversation, which, Harry supposed, he was. “I believe there’s more dancing for me to show you.” 

“Brilliant,” Harry whispered. 

Dipping his head, Snape kissed Harry again: this time it was slower, more sensual and by the time he raised his head, Harry was clutching his shoulders. “Have you ever--?” 

Eyes opening slowly, Harry smiled at Snape. “Yes.” 

“Very well.” Snape licked Harry’s jaw before moving his way down over his chest. “Advanced dance lessons coming up.” 

It only took a few moments of Snape tormenting Harry’s nipples with his lips and tongue to leave him writhing. By the time Snape was nuzzling his erection, Harry was moaning, his hands clenched in Snape’s hair. “Snape!” 

Snape licked the tip almost delicately. “I believe you can call me by my given name since I am about to suck your cock.” 

“Severus! God!” Harry cried as Severus slid his lips around him. Instinctively, Harry arched up into the wet suction. Severus’ hands cupped his arse, encouraging him to thrust, and Harry did, bucking upwards a few times before trying to issue a garbled warning. “Sev’russs--”

Severus _hummed_ around Harry, the vibrations seeming to surge up his spine and that was it. With a groan, Harry spilled in strong spurts down Severus’ throat, his whole body jerking as he came.

Just when he was becoming too sensitive to touch, Severus pulled off, with one last lick to Harry’s tip. 

“Merlin,” Harry gasped once he could speak. Raising himself up on his elbows, he smiled down at Severus, who was looking back at him. 

“Ready for your next lesson?” Severus asked, licking his lips. 

“Yes.” Harry tried to sit up fully, but Severus shook his head. 

“Turn over.” 

Pausing, Harry finally did, settling on the bed, feeling the mattress shift as Severus also repositioned himself. An odd tingle spread through him and then... “What are you going to--? Oh God!” 

“I take it you’ve never had this done to you,” Severus said, lifting his head, his breath gusting against Harry’s hole where seconds before he’d been licking. “Spread your legs.” 

Harry did, burying his face in a pillow as he fisted the sheets. He’d heard about this, of course, but the reality was so much more than he’d imagined. “Ngh!” 

Severus licked and sucked and ran his tongue around Harry’s hole, and soon Harry realised he was hard again. Really hard. Unable to help himself and overwhelmed with the sensations of Severus sticking his tongue inside him, Harry tried to thrust his arse higher and higher until he was practically on his knees and rocking backwards.

He could feel Severus’ nose brushing his crack and he groaned as he imagined how they looked with Severus’ face practically buried in his bottom. 

Grasping his renewed erection, Harry began tugging his prick in frantic, staccato movements. 

Severus was having none of it, however. Reaching around Harry, he slapped his hand away. After one last lick, he drew back and, after a muttered spell left Harry loose and slick, lined himself up and slid in with a groan. 

He moved steadily, setting up a smooth, even thrust, his hand circling Harry’s prick and stroking him in time with his fucking. 

Harry was gasping with every thrust, his fingers practically gouging holes in the soft sheets as he tried to hang on. He felt as if he was about to fly apart, as if Severus was splitting him into pieces and putting him back together all at the same time. 

Severus sped up, his movement getting erratic and Harry did too, pushing back faster and faster, until, with a bellow, Severus came, pushing deep and shuddering. Harry slipped his hand over Severus’ and began wanking himself, hissing as Snape moved along with him. A couple of strokes and Harry’s cock spasmed and began pulsing again, although nothing emerged. 

Harry’s arse muscles contracted around Severus, who groaned and pressed his forehead against Harry’s back as the last of his own orgasm faded. 

They slowly collapsed onto the bed, Severus uncoupling from Harry before curling up behind him. 

“That was brilliant,” Harry finally said. Feeling sticky, he muttered a Cleaning Spell, sighing as Severus’ now clean body pressed closer. “ _You’re_ brilliant.” 

Severus chuckled. “Indeed. While I appreciate your...enthusiasm, Potter, making a young man come three times in one night essentially guarantees he’ll say that.” 

Harry grinned. “First, I clearly owe you a few more orgasms, and two, since I’m now calling you Severus, I think you can call me Harry, especially given what we just did.” _And will continue to do a lot more of, I hope_.

“Very well, Harry.” Severus threw an arm around him. “Now, we should get some sleep if you hope to coax another orgasm from me tonight. _Nox_.” 

Laughing, Harry drifted off, his heart light.

~

Harry was good to his word. When, a few hours later, he woke up, he turned in Severus’ arms and, even though he was drowsy, slid down Severus’ body and aroused him with lips and hands and tongue until Severus was thrusting wildly up into his mouth, coming with a shout that almost seemed to echo through the room. 

“I hope these rooms have good soundproofing charms,” Harry murmured once he was wrapped in Severus’ arms. 

“They do,” Severus assured him. “Although they were not placed just for pleasurable reasons. The Dark Lord’s visit here was...traumatic.” 

Not wanting to think about what else night have happened in those rooms, Harry asked about Severus’ future plans, his goals, his dreams. To his surprise, Severus told him, and Harry stored the information for later use. 

Likewise, Severus did the same, extracting from Harry many of his hopes, some that he hadn’t even shared with Ron and Hermione. 

They talked about their holiday plans; Harry, of course, was going to the Burrow, Severus apparently had been invited to spend the day at Hogwarts with Minerva McGonagall.

“And New Year’s?” Harry asked, wondering how to ask Severus out that night. 

Severus shrugged. “Draco has asked me to be his first footer, so I may do that.” 

“First footer?” Shifting, Harry looked at Severus, whose face he could barely see in the dark room. “What’s that?” 

Severus cleared his throat as if about to give a lecture. “A first footer is the first person to cross the threshold of someone’s home on New Year’s Day. He’s considered a bringer of good fortune for the coming new year.”

“Oh.” Harry blinked, assimilating that. “So how does one become a first footer? Could I be one?” 

“They are traditionally a tall, dark-haired male,” Severus replied and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. 

“How tall?” 

“In a pinch you would do.” Severus was openly laughing. “You would be more acceptable than a female or a blond male, so in that respect yes, you could be.” 

“So what do they do, just show up at the door at midnight on New Year’s Eve?” 

“They are expected to bring gifts. Those include some sort of coin, some bread, salt, coal, and a drink - traditionally Firewhisky. These respectively symbolize financial prosperity, food, flavour, warmth, and good luck for the coming year.”

“Right now we could use some good luck for the coming day,” Harry said, shifting hopefully against Severus. 

Severus chuckled. “You are insatiable.” 

Grinning, Harry rolled on top of Severus, straddling him. “I just want to be sure I master this dance stuff.” 

“You do seem to be picking it up rather quickly. You know, if you had shown this much motivation in school--” 

Shaking his head, Harry lowered his face and pressed his lips to Severus’. Drawing back after a long moment, he said, “If you’d use this sort of teaching method in school I would have been top of the class.” 

“You’re certainly motivated now.” Severus’ eyes widened as Harry reached for his cock. “What are you doing?” 

“You did all the work last time,” Harry said, licking his lips as he raised himself up to position Severus at his hole. “Now it’s my turn.” 

“Harry--” Severus’ eyes were at half-mast as Harry sat down, taking him deep. “Dear Lord.” 

“Mm,” Harry agreed, raising himself until Severus almost slipped out of him before again sitting down. After finally settling into a smooth rhythm, he placed his hands on Severus’ shoulders to steady himself. “This is--”

Severus, clasping Harry’s hips, began thrusting upward. “Sublime,” he groaned. One of his hands moved to Harry’s prick and as Severus stroked Harry, Harry rode him faster. 

Harry’s thighs were trembling by the time he felt his balls draw up. “I’m coming--” 

“Yes,” Severus hissed, closing his eyes, his face twisting as he, too, began to shudder through his orgasm. With supreme effort, Harry held on, clenching his muscles around Severus as he spurted inside him, only coming when Severus’ breathing slowed. 

When he was done, Harry collapsed onto Severus’ chest. “Wow.” 

“I think I owe you another couple of orgasms,” Harry whispered sleepily as he felt the tingle of Severus’ Cleaning Spell. 

“Another time perhaps,” Severus murmured, levitating the covers over them both. “Sleep now.” 

Harry smiled as his eyes drooped closed. Yeah, sleep sounded like a great idea.

~

The next time Harry woke he was alone. Disoriented, he looked around, spotting the clock he’d missed the night before. _Well I was pretty busy_ , he thought, a smile on his lips. The clock, which had only five designations, was pointed at ‘breakfast’. As if in response, Harry’s stomach grumbled. 

Swinging his legs over the side, he padded over to the en suite bath and washed up, wondering what he was going to do for clothes. Severus had banished them and Harry hadn’t a clue where. When he emerged from the bathroom, however, his clothes from the night before were laid on the bed. 

_Ah, house-elves._ Shaking his head, Harry got dressed and, after knocking on the door to the adjoining room in case Severus was there, he left. 

It took him a while to find his way back to the dining room; in the end he used a Point-Me Spell. 

Walking in, he spotted Ron and Hermione immediately, but didn’t see the one man he’d hoped to see. Greeting them, he sat, helping himself to food from the nearby floating platters before asking, “So have you seen Sev-Snape?” 

“Not today,” Hermione offered after exchanging a look with Ron. “We only just got down here, though.” 

“Did you sleep okay?” Harry asked, remembering how uneasy Malfoy Manor made her.

To his relief, she smiled. “It was fine.” She shivered. “I won’t be spending every weekend here, but with Ginny living here I certainly can’t shun the place either.” 

“The good news is that the snowstorm’s stopped so we’re no longer snowbound,” Ron chimed in, mouth full of toast. “We can leave whenever we like.” 

“Ah, Potter, you’re up.” Draco walked in. “I’ve a message for you.” 

“Oh?” 

Draco smirked. “A private one. It can wait until you’re finished eating. I’ll be in my office, so ask one of the elves when you’re done. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to make sure the rest of my guests from last night are all right.” 

Harry ate as quickly as he could and, after promising Hermione he’d Floo her later, he finally found an elf and made it take him to Draco. 

“Potter.” Draco rose when his door opened and, walking around his desk, leaned against it. “Sit.” 

“I’d rather stand,” Harry said. “You have a message? Is it from Severus?”

“ _Severus_ , hm? Yes.” Draco paused for a long moment before continuing. “You see, he left early this morning and as he was going Severus asked me to tell you that he will be busy over the next few days. I suspect he won’t want interruptions.” 

“Busy doing what?” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Even if I knew, I don’t think I would tell you. That’s his to share if he chooses.”

Harry kept his face blank. “Is that it?” 

“No.” Pushing off his desk, Draco moved closer. “The other message is from me, Potter. You see, I saw Severus this morning and he was actually...happy. I’m not sure if you realise how rare that is, so all I have to say to you is that if you ever make _him_ unhappy, I will make _you_ unhappy.” 

“Was that a threat?” Harry blinked. He didn’t like the idea that Draco was threatening him, but it was sort of nice that there was someone willing to defend Severus.

Draco spread his hands. “Interpret it however you like, it just is.” He gestured towards the fireplace. “This Floo is available if you need to go now.” 

“Thanks.” As Harry passed by Draco, he paused. “And not that this is any of your business, but I have no intention of hurting Severus.” 

Draco nodded as if Harry had confirmed some private theory of his. “You may not intend to, but it’s still possible. Be careful.” 

The last thing Harry saw before Flooing home was Draco watching him, a look of intense speculation on his face.

~

Severus was nowhere to be found. After leaving Malfoy Manor, Harry waited about a day before trying to find him, but he had no luck. It was as if he’d disappeared. 

Harry had no idea which potions shop Severus owned in Diagon Alley, so he went into all of them, but there was no sign of Snape and the people behind the counters would not tell him if Snape worked there or who made their potions. 

With Christmas fast approaching, Harry finally gave up, deciding that Severus would have to contact him, although he did buy him a gift one day when he was passing through Diagon Alley. _Although who knows if I’ll see him to give it to him_?

He knew where Severus would be on Christmas Day since he’d told him, but Harry was stuck at the Burrow and there was no way Molly would allow him not to be there that day. He considered owling the present but discarded that idea. He wanted to see Severus open it.

Christmas was pleasant, if subdued. Draco came with Ginny, and while Molly was polite, the atmosphere was strained. While Molly and Arthur had gone to the party at Malfoy Manor, they had left before Harry had arrived, so he hadn’t seen them. That also meant they’d missed being snowbound there, which Molly was clearly grateful for.

After dinner, Harry sat in the living room and, after a few gently probing questions from Hermione, he finally told them a highly edited version of his night with Severus. 

“Well it sounds to me as if he’s the one who should be trying to contact you,” she said while Ron pretended to ignore them and read his _Quidditch Weekly_ mag. 

“Yeah, but he isn’t.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “And it’s messing me up at work. Kingsley told me to take the next two weeks off.”

“That might have something to do with the fact that you never take holidays,” Ron muttered. 

Harry sighed. Ron was right, he always had leftover holiday time every year. _I’ve never had a reason to take the time before._ “I suppose. What good is time off if I can’t find Severus?” Chewing his bottom lip pensively, Harry asked, “Do you think I...disappointed him?” 

“No idea, mate.” Ron’s face was buried in the mag. “And please don’t ask us to critique your technique.”

“I’m sure you were fine, Harry,” Hermione said, patting his shoulder while shooting a glare Ron’s way. “What I think you should do is give him a bit more time.”

Harry nodded. “I don’t think I have a choice, really. He’ll be found when he wants to be found.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come out with us for New Year’s Eve?” Hermione asked. “I’m sure we can expand our reservations--”

“No.” Harry smiled as Ron’s face popped out of the mag. “You’ve been planning that for months. Enjoy it, I’ll be fine.” 

“All right, but if you don’t hear from Snape by then I say we hunt him down,” Ron said. “We managed to find all those ruddy Horcruxes, surely we can manage one ex-Death Eater.” 

Surprised, Harry stared at him. “You would do that?” 

“Of course.” Ron shrugged. “Just because I don’t want the details doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be happy--” The rest of his words were interrupted by Hermione, who flung herself at him, smothering him with kisses. “Why are you surprised?” he asked between kisses. “I always support Harry.” 

Chuckling, Harry said, “That you do, Ron, that you do.” 

~

It was New Year’s Eve and Harry had his entire evening planned. He was in his pyjamas, his most comfortable old dressing gown wrapped around him, his tattiest and favourite slippers on his feet. Beside him was a pot of tea and a pile of Muggle fiction detective books, a gift from Hermione. She had presented them to him on Christmas, telling him she thought he’d enjoy them. 

Across the room on the bar, there were several bottles of cider, a gift from Draco and Ginny. Attached to them had been a note, in Ginny’s neat writing, wishing Harry a happy Christmas and New Year, and hoping he would find someone special to share the cider with.

_I know who I’d like that to be._

Settling into his chair, Harry started to read. The book was engrossing, although Harry frequently checked the time on the clock on his mantle.

As the clock began to strike midnight, Harry set his book down and, stretching, stood up. _That’s it, then. I guess I’ll start this year the way I ended the last one. Alone._

The last chime of the clock echoed through the house and Harry had just set his foot on the lowest step on his way upstairs when someone pounded at the door. 

Heart speeding up, Harry approached the door. Opening it, he blinked into Severus’ face, mouth open.

“Happy New Year,” Severus murmured. “May I come in?” 

“Um, sure.” Stepping side, Harry allowed Severus in, so surprised that he left the door open, letting cold air and some snow inside.

“Surprised to see me?” Severus asked, eyes intent. “Didn’t Draco pass on my message?” 

“That you were busy and didn’t want to be interrupted?” Harry scowled. “Yes.” 

“What? Oh for--” Severus rolled his eyes. “Trust him to mess up a simple message. I told him to let you know that I would be in touch, but that I had a lot of orders to fill before the New Year.”

“So you’re here to be my...first footer?”

“Indeed.” Reaching into his robes, Severus withdrew a bundle, which he slowly unwrapped. Inside was a gold coin, some bread, a tiny pile of salt, a hunk of coal and a bottle. “Firewhisky,” Severus explained. “A gift from Minerva this year. I thought it would be better shared.” He placed all the items on a table next to the door.

Suddenly self-conscious, Harry wrapped his dressing gown closer around himself. “Right, well, let me just go upstairs and change and we can--”

Severus moved quickly and Harry found himself pressed against the wall. “Do you think I care about what you’re wearing?” he purred.

Harry smiled. “I guess not. Since you’re here to bring good cheer, I suppose it’s only polite to open that bottle and retire upstairs.”

“All right,” Severus murmured, hands on Harry’s waist as he turned to walk further into the house. Picking up the Firewhisky, he smiled. “Although in my experience, you’re far more potent than any liquor.”

Waving his wand, Harry shut the front door, sealing them from the cold, and as he led Severus upstairs, he was glad he’d taken a couple of weeks off. It appeared he was about to have a series of dance lessons.

~

Fin


End file.
